The present invention relates to a refrigerator with a condenser, which is forcedly ventilated by a fan.
The storage space of such a refrigerator is usually cooled with the aid of a compressor, which is switched on and off as a function of the temperature detected by a sensor attached to the storage space. The performance of the compressor in the switched-on state is not regulated, a long-term regulation of the cooling power is performed by way of the ratio of the operating time of the compressor to the overall operating time of the refrigerator.
Waste heat is only produced during the operating time of the compressor, said waste heat having to be output at the condenser to the environment. If the condenser is forcedly ventilated by a fan, the fan is thus usually switched on and off together with the compressor.
While the operating noise of the compressor can be suitably shielded by means of muffling and vibration-free mounting, the sound insulation of the fan may bring about problems, since the flow noises of the air cooling the condenser pass through this air into the atmosphere. The sound volume of the flow noises significantly increases with the flow speed and in order to ensure an adequate cooling of the condenser, including in the case of a significant heat input into the refrigerator, the flow speed of the forced ventilation must not be set too low.